Deja vu
by Petoile
Summary: Снова взрыв в лаборатории. Но на этот раз серьезно пострадал Ходжес...


«Больно. Так больно», - шептал про себя Ходжес. Рука болела как в огне. В глаза стоял багровый туман. Дышать было больно.

Дэвид попытался вспомнить, что произошло, но голова совершенно отказывалась работать. Где-то вдалеке он услышал звуки сирены, но и они, казалось, проходят через какую-то толстую перегородку. Он не мог ничего понять, пока…

_… Он работал над очередными анализами, которые ему принес Сандерс. Выглядел тот паршиво, и Дэвид незамедлил бросить ехидное замечание по этому поводу. Но вместо привычной перепалки, Грег просто развернулся и ушел. Потом только он узнал от Сары, что Гриссом послал его разбираться с пожаром в общежитии студенческого городка. Когда Сара об этом говорила, в глазах ее плескалась ярость. И Ходжес был с ней солидарен. Грег всегда тяжело переживал, когда приходилось работать с подобными делами, так как он сразу вспоминал тот случай в лаборатории. _

_В середине дня криминалистов не наблюдалось, и было очень тихо. Джеки сидела и читала газету, Арчи и Бобби о чем-то разговаривали. Внезапно в дверь вошел человек. Что-то в его поведении насторожило Ходжеса. Он подошел к секретарше и что-то спросил. Она ему показала прямо на лабораторию. Человек быстро развернулся, и, не обращая внимания на крики секретарши, рванул вдоль по коридору. Подбежав к двери лаборатории, он расстегнул плащ, под которым оказалось очень много взрывчатки, и со словами «Вам никогда не посадить моего сына», нажал на детонатор…_

… Ходжес слабо застонал. Он все вспомнил, но от этого было не легче. «Везет нашей лаборатории», - неожиданно сформировалась в его голове четкая мысль.

- Скорее, там должны быть люди, - услышал он приближающиеся голоса. Ходжес попытался привлечь к себе внимание, но не смог издать и звука. Тут до него дошло, что он лежит под бетонной плитой, которая с каждым мгновением давила все сильнее и сильнее. Боль была настолько сильной, что Ходжес беззвучно заплакал.

Сколько он так пролежал, он не знал, но для него время тянулось бесконечно долго. Он молил Бога, чтобы его нашли. «Я не хочу умирать!» - билась в его голове единственная мысль.

Внезапно он услышал громкие голоса:

- Срочно эвакуируем всем! Этот подонок заминировал машину у входа. Все может взорваться в любую секунду.

Ходжес в ужасе попытался двинуться, но плита не давала ему даже пошевелиться. В его душе уже росла безнадега, когда послышался странный шум. Сконцентрировавшись на нем, он понял, что это Гриссом и… Грег.

- Грег, какого черта! Тут сейчас все взлетит на воздух…

- Они не нашли Ходжеса! – проорал Грег.

- Его не должно быть здесь, - продолжал убеждать Сандерса Гриссом.

Голоса приближались.

- Должен. Он работал с моими анализами!... Ходжес! ХОДЖЕС!

Наконец голоса зазвучали прямо над ним.

- Я здесь, - смог выдавить из себя Дэвид, хотя надежа на то, что его кто-то услышит, была мизерной.

Но Грег его услышал. Он встал на колени и заглянул под плиту.

- Гриссом, он здесь, - задыхаясь прокричал Грег. – Зови медиков!

Затем он протянул руку в имевшуюся щель и взял Ходжеса за руку:

- Дэвид, держись! Мы тебя вытащим. Только держись, хорошо.

Ходжес закрыл глаза, и стал считать удары сердца. Паника набегала волнами, и только рука Грег, крепко держащая его, не давала ей вылиться наружу.

Наконец прибыли спасатели и медики. Несмотря на угрозу взрыва, Гриссом смог их заставить вернуться в здание.

Использую свою установку, спасатели приподняли плиту настолько, чтобы медики смогли вытащит Ходжеса. Его быстро положили на каталку, зафиксировав шею, и, как показалось Дэвиду, с немыслимой скоростью повезли из здания. Пока его везли в больницу, Ходжес от боли периодически терял сознание. И он не мог видеть, что Грег все это время был рядом с ним.

Осмотр в больнице показал наличие серьезных травм у Ходжеса: у него были обожжены руки, сломано 5 ребер, повреждена нога. Доктора боялись, что у него может быть поврежден позвоночник, но страхи оказались напрасными. Однако, по общему мнению врачей, Дэвиду понадобиться больше месяца, чтобы вновь вернуться на работу.

Ходжес лежал в больничной палате и дремал. А Грег стоял у окна и думал. Когда он услышал о взрыве в лаборатории, у него екнуло сердце, но когда, приехав он не нашел Ходжеса, он сломя голову рванул внутрь, наплевав на угрозу взрыва. Он не мог объяснить почему, но он переживал за Ходжеса.

- Грег… - раздался голос Дэвида. – Что ты тут делаешь?

Грег обернулся и улыбнулся.

- Пришел тебя навестить.

- Делать тебе нечего! – попытался пошутить Ходжес.

Грег хмыкнул:

- Ну в общем-то да. Все улики уничтожены, ремонтные работы идут во всем здании, так что мы временно ютимся в соседней кафешке.

Дэвид представил себе как вся криминалистическая лаборатория ютиться в кафетерии и засмеялся. И тут же охнул от боли.

- Тише, Дэвид, тише. Тебе сейчас надо отдыхать, - обеспокоено произнес Грег. – А мне пора идти.

- Ты… еще придешь? – с надеждой спросил Ходжес.

- А ты не против?

Ходжес тихонько замотал головой. Грег был единственным человеком, которого он хотел видеть сейчас.

- Приходи… Я буду ждать…

Грег ободряюще улыбнулся и вышел. А Дэвид закрыл глаза и очень быстро заснул. И впервые за долгое время ему не снились кошмары.


End file.
